Search and Destroy
by marashapeshifter
Summary: What if Natsuki's mother survived the accident?
1. Beginning

I'm crazy, starting another multipart while I'm in the middle of Twisted HiME. Still, refusing a HiME is definitely Not A Good Idea, so… here's a short chapter of "Search and Destroy".

What if Natsuki's mother survived the accident, what if she worked for Searrs and Natsuki grew up with her? Searrs wouldn't have needed to create Alyssa. It would have been Natsuki they'd used to further their plans.

Natsuki wouldn't have met Shizuru and she wouldn't have been the same towards Mai and Mikoto. I'm afraid you have to expect Natsuki to be a bit different in this story but I'll do my best to make any differences believable given the changed circumstances.

**Search and Destroy – Beginning**

The small cruiser zoomed across the water, heading for the large and well lit ferry enveloped by the fog. A figure stood on the deck, binoculars pressed to her eyes. She wore a tight fitting body suit that showed off her curves nicely. Her binoculars were turned towards the ferry, searching for the HiME she knew was on board, the HiME she'd injured but failed to capture.

The cruiser's engine hummed, it was in top condition as expected of any Searrs owned equipment. It looked unassuming but it was fast and could jam the communication signals of the ferry to prevent the ferry's officers from calling for help. The HiME on the deck entered the cabin.

"That girl, she probably got picked up by the ferry." said the cruiser's operator.

"I see." replied the HiME, putting her helmet on and sitting down to wear her gloves.

"Natsuki-sama? Are you sure you don't want any backup?" the man asked courteously.

Natsuki looked at the man blankly. "I'm fine."

Natsuki stepped back out onto the deck as the cruiser edged nearer to the ferry. The details of the ferry were now clearly visible and movement could be seen through its windows. If Natsuki had taken her binoculars out at that moment, she'd have seen two teenagers who would be her batch mates at Fuuka Academy.

The two had just met each other that day and already they were bickering. But it wasn't those two Natsuki was interested in, oh no. She was after the girl the ferry had picked up, the HiME she'd fought.

It was part of her mission: to identify and defeat all other HiMEs in order to usher in the Golden Age. To obtain the power of the Valkyries and to control the HiME star. Searrs couldn't afford to leave the power of the star in someone else's hands.

The ferry started to turn, they must have been seen despite the fog. No matter, the cruiser was alongside the ferry now.

"Dhuran!"

Natsuki grabbed on. An impossible leap landed them on the roof of the ferry. Dhuran looked magnificent as he glinted against the moonlight. They worked together efficiently, Natsuki and her Child. Natsuki jumped down through the window and into the corridor in one fluid motion. She was in good shape, as expected of any Searrs owned equipment.

There were two people in front of her. Making a quick decision, she kneed the male and knocked him unconscious. He crumpled to the floor and she turned her attention to his companion.

Surprised by the sudden attack, the female backed away and turned to run. Natsuki grabbed the girl's wrist, twisting her arm behind her back. Natsuki threw an arm around the girl's neck, practically immobilizing her.

"You should have picked up a girl with a sword. Where is she?"


	2. Failure and Return

Relax, Shizuru _will _be in this story.

Just a clarification, the accident did happen but both Natsuki and her mother survived.

I'll be keeping the chapters short, 500 words more or less.

**Search and Destroy – Failure and Return**

Natsuki returned home very late. It was unfortunately getting to be a habit.

"I'm home!" Natsuki said, removing her helmet and shaking her hair loose. The house was quiet as she closed the front door. Shadows danced along the walls following the girl who walked unerringly to her mother's study, even in the darkness.

"Mama, I'm home!"

Natsuki entered the room bathed in warm light. Her mother rolled up to her and Natsuki bent down to kiss her mother's cheek.

"Welcome home, Natsuki-chan" smiled her mother.

Natsuki's tense muscles relaxed. Her mother was one of the few people with whom she could drop her guard.

The accident had left her mother badly injured. Her mother's legs had been mangled beyond repair and her mother had sustained severe internal injuries as well. It had taken a long time for her mother to recover.

It was Searrs that took care of her mother's hospitalization after her father left them for another woman overseas. It was Searrs that still protected them from the First District. And so it was Searrs' goals Natsuki now dedicated herself to.

She placed her helmet on one chair and collapsed into another.

Dr. Kuga rolled her wheelchair back to the table and poured her daughter some tea. She imperiously gestured for Natsuki to drink.

Natsuki sipped the tea. "Thanks."

Dr. Kuga looked critically at her daughter. Natsuki looked tired, more so than usual.

"How'd it go?"

Natsuki paused a moment before answering. "Not too good." She'd failed to defeat the HiME with a large sword. Another pause. "A new HiME showed up."

Dr. Kuga's eyes lit up. She reached for a sketchpad and a pencil, rolling her wheelchair closer to her daughter.

"Describe her. What's her Element? Did she summon her Child? Where's her HiME mark?" Dr. Kuga asked excitedly.

Natsuki explained patiently to her mother. Natsuki had found the HiME the ferry picked up but another girl got involved in the fight. It looked like she'd materialized her Element for the first time. The girl was wearing a Fuuka uniform so whoever she was, Natsuki would probably see her in school.

"Have you reported to Mr. Smith yet?"

Natsuki simply scowled. She had inherited more from her mother than just looks, she'd inherited stubbornness as well.

"Ah well," her mother relented, " I'm sure he'll understand. You have school tomorrow anyway."

"But Mama… It's just the first day…" Natsuki protested.

"Yes, yes." Dr. Kuga said, rolling to the door, opening it and shooing her tired daughter out.

"Oh, and Mr. Smith said they're almost sure of the identity of two other HiMEs. He'll tell you more about it tomorrow." Dr. Kuga added. "Good night, Natsuki-chan."

Natsuki simply nodded and let herself be ushered out. She fell into bed and sleep claimed her almost instantly.

But no matter how exhausting her activities were, they were worth it because she'd received her mother in exchange. If Searrs hadn't helped her mother after the accident, her mother wouldn't have survived. The times Natsuki spent together with her mother were moments Natsuki would never give up for anything.


	3. Frustrated Pursuit

**Search and Destroy – Frustrated Pursuit**

If Natsuki had her own way, she wouldn't have attended school at all. But the new HiME that showed up on the ferry would probably be there so Natsuki was forced to go.

She paid little attention in class. It was just the first day after all. Not that she paid any more attention on regular days, it was just her slacking off that day was justified. Natsuki was smart though, certainly. She was skilled in combat but history, science, even English bored her.

She left the classroom as soon as the bell rang and hurried to the cafeteria. The new HiME wasn't there. She checked the classrooms which were mostly empty. The new HiME wasn't there either. She even passed by the Student Council room where the hot headed president was ranting and raving about something. The new HiME still wasn't there.

Frustrated, Natsuki walked around the campus grounds.

Then, suddenly, out of the corner of her eye, a flash of orange. She would have sworn she'd seen the new HiME dash away after something. Natsuki turned around and gave chase.

The girl was pretty fast, Natsuki had to push herself to keep up. The girl was wearing the high school uniform and her hair was either red, orange or brown, Natsuki couldn't tell exactly from the distance. Natsuki did her best to catch up but she wound up at the gardens with her quarry nowhere to be seen.

She swore, looking around for any sign of the new HiME. Nothing.

Walking among the tall green hedges, she thought she heard voices, and crept closer.

It was the school director, Kazahana Mashiro with the pink haired maid who always accompanied her. They were both part of First District.

Natsuki had been a young child when the accident happened, it wasn't until later that she learned it was the First District, her mother's former employers, that ultimately caused the 'accident'. Her mother had been a researcher at one of the labs and First District had accused her mother of betraying their secrets.

It was a lie, Natsuki knew. Her mother would never do anything like that. Her mother had made some important discoveries about manipulating higher order matter and her mother had refused to allow the First District to use it for their own selfish purposes.

It was only thanks to a warning from one of her mother's associates that she and her mother escaped in time, albeit hotly pursued.

They'd found First District goons waiting to ambush them. Her mother had swerved the car, trying to avoid the men but they'd crashed into the railings that guarded the side of the cliff. Yes, that was the reason that years ago, their car crashed into the sea.

That was why Natsuki couldn't exactly ask the school director if she'd seen a HiME pass by. Ask members of the organization she'd sworn to bring down? The organization whose plans Searrs was trying to subvert? It made Natsuki laugh, thinking about it.

That aside, Natsuki was getting really annoyed. She didn't even know the new HiME's name. Minagi, the one with a large sword, was nowhere to be found either.

Natsuki scowled and crushed one of the flowers blooming among the tall hedges.

Then, a polite voice, "You shouldn't do that. Beautiful flowers are to be loved, don't you think?"


End file.
